Paw Patrol: Words can Change Anything
by Joebops35
Summary: Chase is brave enough to ask Skye...


Paw Patrol: Words can Change Anything

Previously, when I said to be continued, Chase said,"(blushing) Oh yeah, it is, I wanted to ask you-", if you were reading that you were probably like,"Noooooooooooo! Why can't authors just finish it. Well here's your answer, It was kind of getting long and I want the cliff hangers so it makes you want to read more. Anyway, sit back get your popcorn Halloween candy or what ever food or beverage you need for this story.

Skye: Yeah, you were saying.

Chase: Uh, do you want to, sit and watch the stars tonight and maybe go to the beach

Chase: (introspection) Oh my gosh, what the heck did I just say, I'm done, toast.

Skye's eyes lit up and she started to get really warm.

Skye: Sure, anything to be with you.

Chase almost fell on the floor to pass out, but he kept his consciousness

Skye: So what time?

Chase: maybe 5:30 because the clocks are set back for fall.

Skye: Ok, that will be great, see you later.

Chase: Ryder! I just asked Skye to go to the beach and sit and watch the stars with me.

Ryder: Good for you, Chase, I knew it had to come at some point.

Chase: Yeah thanks, but I need help!

Ryder: ok, I'll help you. At some point you have to kiss her.

Chase: kkkiss her!

Ryder: Yep I saw every scene on New Years Day.

Chase felt a little embarrassed that Ryder saw Skye kiss him.

Chase: Ok, Ok. Fine.

Ryder: Ok, first you need to consider some factors like, will you sit on the boardwalk or the beach, will you watch the sunset or not.

Chase: I'll sit on the beach with her, and I will watch the sunset.

Ryder: Good.

Joey: Excuse me for my eavesdropping, but I could of sworn I heard Chase say to Skye," Do you want to watch the stars and go to the beach.

Rubble: Wwwwwhat?!

Joey: Yep, you heard me.

Rocky: I never knew that they both liked each other.

Joey: I knew.

Marshall: How?

Joey: So, when Chase and I were in the woods looking for Chickalleta, we were in the exact same spot that we found Crystal. I told Chase and he started to say how she almost killed her and that she was his only true love.

Marshall: Was that a lie?

Joey: No! We were actually in the woods, and it actually happened.

Rubble: He's got guts

Joey: But, don't tell Chase or Skye, got it. Raise your right paw, say I.

All except Joey: I!

Joey: Will not tell Chase or Skye about what I know

All excep- ok you get the point now: Will not tell Chase or Skye about what I know

Joey: And, what he said.

Rocky, Rubble and Marshall: And, what he said.

Rocky: Oh, and guess what, I saw them kiss on New Years Day.

Joey: Kkkkkkkkkkiss!?

Rocky: Yep, that's right!

Joey: Wow I didn't know they were that close.

Marshall: I did.

Joey: But, how long?

Marshall: Just since New Years.

Joey: Wow, so that was recent.

Rubble: Wait, let's spy on them to see how it goes.

Marshall: Huh, I never thought of that.

Rocky: Good idea Rubble.

Joey: I like it!

Marshall: Joey you have all of the information, what time did he say?

Joey: 5:30, sunset.

Rubble: Ssssssunset?!

Rocky: I like where this is going.

Marshall: We should make a plan, Rubble, you dig a hiding spot. Maybe Everes- I mean uh!

Rubble: Hah, why did you say Everest?

Marshall: Uh, um, I thought she could help out but-

Rocky: Ok, by this point we all know that you like Everest.

Joey: Who's Everest?

Rocky: Everest is our most recent pup not you, her profession is snow and winter.

Marshall: Let's get to the point, I can find a spot to hide, every one else help digging and spying.

Joey: We could be like James Bond, my code name 008, eighth member of the paw patrol.

All except Joey: tahahahah!

Rocky: we should make up a game, where Joey tells us a joke and thee one who doesn't laugh wins.

Joey: Really, I'm funny?

Marshall: Of course you are, the Donald Trump joke, the James Bond joke, and the Dr.J joke.

Joey: Oh yeah, wait, it's 5:00 already we have to hustle, to the bat cave, I mean the beach.

When they got to the beach...

Marshall: Ok Rubble start digging by the grass and the water behind that rock.

Rubble: Rubble on the double!

Marshall: The rest of you, start moving the rock.

Skye was at Katie's and Chase was with Ryder

Chase: Ryder, are you sure that I should, kiss her.

Ryder: You kissed her on New Years, why can't you kiss her now?

Chase: You know what, your right.

Katie: So he finally asked you to go somewhere with you.

Skye: Yeah, I can't wait

Once they both got to the beach...

Marshall: (whispering) Ok guys, it's game time

Skye: Doesn't the sunset look beautiful.

Chase: Yeah it does, but it doesn't look as beautiful as you are.

Skye: Awwww, thanks Chase.

Joey: I'll keep track of how many similes they say, there's one.

Marshall: te-

Marshall tried to hold his laughter, fortunately he didn't let out another peep.

When they were looking at the stars Skye suddenly looked at Chase, now they both looked at each other and...kissed

Joey: (whispering) Touchdown!

They kept looking at the stars until they went back to the lookout.

Skye: That was really fun, we should do that again

Chase: Yeah, your right.

Joey: Wow, Chase and Skye might be looking for 14 points on the board.

Marshall: Can I laugh now?

Joey: Yes but quietly, just like James Bond- oh second simile, 21-0 we are looking for a shut-out.

Marshall: Tahahahahah

All: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Joey: I'm laughing at my own joke!

At this point, Chase regretted when he said,"What the heck did I just say, I'm done, toast."

Chase POV

Well that one question changed my whole night. It's crazy how words can be so powerful. It's always better to ask or you'll never know.


End file.
